Image inspection systems analyze digital images to find defects or other abnormalities. Many machine vision systems expect every object passing under the camera to be identical to every other object. Through training, these systems can detect imperfections in a product so that it can be labeled, sorted, or rejected. The data that describes the defects is usually recorded such that process improvements can be made to prevent these defects from occurring in the future. Most systems also include a video monitor to display the most recent part that was inspected. This serves as a visual check of what the process is doing. Vision systems often include graphics or other overlay information to identify any problems that were found. When another object passes under the camera, that image replaces the one on the monitor. This frozen view of each product is useful on its own to allow equipment operators to see each product. As manufacturing equipment runs faster and faster, it is difficult to view the product without this frozen view. As shown in the references, existing products sold either as a package or as components, allow the acquisition and display of images, in both realtime and playback from analog and digital storage devices. These products typically fall into one of two categories; capture and display, and capture, store, replay, and display. Although these products offer flexibility in the rate that images can be displayed, they do not provide a mechanism to display multiple images simultaneously, other than to display multiple, reduced resolution (i.e. thumbnail) images. Although these vision systems are useful, they do not allow for a visual comparison of images in realtime.